Adrianna Tereshkova (Wildstorm Universe)
A paramedic named Nikola Hanssen became one with the Void entity and became the new Void. | Powers = * Orb of Power: Void is a woman who has bonded with this celestial orb and entity, and is driven by forces she often cannot understand though she retains heavy control over them. 'How' she does what she does is largely unexplained, yet her abilities, nature, and purpose are integral to the status of the team. She is a key part of it all, existing in order to manipulate events and help guide the champions of the Earth in their battle against evil. Her powers are indeed cosmic yet psionic in nature. It is important to note that while she does not function as a 'true' psion her overall psionic power or powers and nature related to those forces is greater then an entire team of Psi-Ops at I/O. ** : The most noteworthy and obvious of Void's abilities, is her ability to teleport virtually anywhere within a global radius. Accompanied by a loud *VNNNN* sound and the smell of fresh peaches. She can cross hemisphere's with little difficulty. Transport herself and others across thousands of miles with even artificial barriers such as force fields, doing little to stop her coming. Void seems to possess an instinctual and constant awareness of where she is going when she teleports as there is never any risk of her teleporting into a wall, or into someone even if she is going to a place she has never actually been to before. Her natural clairvoyant talents may be the reason behind this. Void is limited not by distance but by mass. The more she tries to teleport, the more off her teleportation attempt may be. When attempting to teleport a huge restaurant crowd for example just outside, she ended up misjumping all the way from Washington D.C. to New York City. She could not teleport the massive Dozer during Fire From Heaven, nor could she just drop an over sized Maul onto a group of people. The more mass involved in her attempt to port, the more difficult it is..and she may literally miss her mark by hundreds or even thousands of miles. ** : Void possess powerful Clairvoyant abilities that grant her an intuitive awareness of her environment on a cosmic level. She is capable of searching for and monitoring various events happening across the globe and is also slightly empathic as well. She can use her clairvoyant talent to locate others and sense their approximate status and keep track of multiple events happening. The exact limitations of this power have not been established just yet, however when she is utilizing her clairvoyant abilities she is /highly/ susceptible to attacks and power surges both cosmic and psionic in nature. Her expanded awareness leaves her open and vulnerable to the point that extreme uses of power near the area she may be monitoring can leave her shocked and seriously harmed if she is not prepared ahead of time. ** : Void is capable of sensing future events and coming major junctions in the time stream. She is able, via visions, to sense upcoming situations and major crossroads. Most of the time, these precognitive flashes come in the form of waking dreams, although she has received them before during meditative periods. She cannot arbitrarily choose to try and view the future. It is simply part of her inherent nature, given that the thing she is bonded with exists at the same time in multiple time streams and dimensions. ** : Void is capable of pseudo astral projection and mental healing as she once entered the dreamscape of Voodoo in an attempt to bring her out of her coma. While Voodoo's own will and power are what in the end did it, Void is still capable of astral combat and exploring the recesses of the mind. ** : The very nature of the Void entity, does allow Adrianna to make use of the time stream and travel back and forth along it. Either into the past or into potential future settings. She however has a deep awareness of the nature of time and time travel and as such, does not wantonly abuse this ability except in the most dire of circumstances. Also it is extremely draining and difficult to do as the further away from the present she goes, the more strain she places upon herself. If she goes to far away from her initial jumping point, she literally discorporate's though likely temporarily. ** : Void has fairly powerful telekinetic abilities. Via telekinesis she is capable of flight and able to erect force fields to protect herself and others, able to levitate and temporarily freeze and contain others as well. The exact amount of force she can exert is unknown yet fairly powerful, at least within the 50 to 75 ton range. Her force fields are not completely protective as they have buckled before under the assaults of those such as Helspont and Lord Entropy. ** : Void is capable of manipulating quantum energy fields and generating vast degrees of energy. Mostly she generates these energies and projects them outward from her in the form of devastating blasts of quantum force of undetermined strength. Her peer, Providence has demonstrated that she can manipulate the same energies yet to greater degrees. ** : Void has a keen awareness of other 'Orbs of Power' since due to their common origin they all are somewhat linked together. She and Providence, as both prophets of the orb, both are mildly aware of each other at all times and can even detect the use of the greater 'Orbs' over large distances. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Inhuman Nature: A downside to her powers was that as Void she was cold and distant, though she had emotions. When the Void entity became stronger, Void became more and more inhuman. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Void has appeared in the following non-WildStorm Image publications: Savage Dragon #13 (Erik Larsen version) and 41. | Links = }} Category:WildC.A.T.s members Category:Astronauts Category:Empowered by Equipment